


“Can I Talk to You About Something?”

by Thephantomghostlight



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Hood/Vigilante, Alternative Universe - No Island, Angst, Cancer, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thephantomghostlight/pseuds/Thephantomghostlight
Summary: “Tommy, whenever you say you want to talk about something, you always look like you’re about to tell me you have a terminal disease”When Oliver’s best friend doesn’t respond he knows in his heart it’s bad. They have survived many things but will they survive cancer?
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Tommy Merlyn, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Tommy Merlyn & Oliver Queen, Tommy Merlyn/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I was rewatching season one of Arrow because I needed my Tommy fix and remembered this line from Oliver. My mind started turning and thought... “What if Tommy really was going to say he has a terminal disease?!” So here is my take on it. I did change the line a bit because in this AU, Tommy and Laurel were never together, there was no island and no hood. However, Oliver was on the yacht when it sank but he was rescued a lot sooner then five years. I do not own any of the characters pertaining to Arrow Universe! All mistakes however, are all mine!

The corridor that he stood in many times before had lost that warm welcoming feeling. Tommy had been coming to the Queen Mansion more often then he went to his own house as a child. This was what he considered to be home. He was home but now home was cold and bitter because in a few moments everything was going to change. The words that have yet to be spoken already burned his tongue, an acidic taste slipping down his throat and churning his stomach. The only things that felt heavier than his stomach was his heart and the paper in his jacket pocket. The paper that has ruined everything he has ever known. Taking in a deep breath that set fire to his lungs, he finally made his way beyond the hall entrance into the drawing room where his best friend in life sat among a sea of papers scattered across a small table. 

“It’s moments like these that I wish I was back to throwing money at clubs instead of the one catching it.” Oliver sighed without looking up from his work. 

A small forced laughed exited from Tommy’s dry lips. “Sure. I know for a fact you wouldn’t give up everything you have now to go back to our old, silly, playboy ways. And besides you only look at Verdant’s numbers twice a year.” 

“And it’s the two times a year I hate the most.” Oliver replied. He gave a small smile as he finally lifted his head and stretched his neck. Tommy adjusted his ill fitted jacket has he took a seat next to his friend. A simple movement drained all the energy from him. He knew there was no reason to hesitate. He had to pull the bandaid off even if he knew the amount of pain it would. He was exposing an open wound, one that had to heal, or truthfully, one that no one knew was even there. 

“Can I talk to you about something?”

“Tommy, whenever you say you want to talk about something you always look like your about to tell me you have a terminal disease” Oliver responded with a light chuckle. The chuckle soon stopped when Tommy didn’t respond. The dark haired man bit his lip and used any withering strength he had left to not look away. Oliver’s breathing began to quicken as he furrowed his brow. “Tommy?” 

The words sounded louder in his mind then when Tommy actually responded barely above a whisper. “Ironic choice of words.”

“N-no...what are you talking about? You’re fine. You’re healthy.” Oliver waited for it to be a joke, waited for a punchline but it never came. All that followed was Tommy’s weak voice. 

“I’m not though.”

Oliver studied the man throughly for the first time since he entered the room. It wasn’t a secret that Tommy had lost some weight and that he was more tired than normal. His cheeks weren’t as pink as normal and the bright blue eyes that were his signature feature had a dull quality to them. Oliver assumed it was because of stress. He had seen it before when they were teenagers or when they were in college. Tommy even got like this after his mother had died and his father left for two years. Stress made perfect sense to Oliver. The club had been keeping Tommy busy and he had been longer hours then normal. His father had made his unwanted appearance yet again to remind his son what a failure he is. Plus there was that diamond ring that sitting in the desk of Tommy’s Verdant office just waiting for the right time to be put on a delicate, slender finger. All of that was what should be making Tommy sick, not whatever answer he was about to give. 

“I-I don’t understand...what are you talking about?” 

Instead of responding verbally, Tommy handed him a folded piece of paper that shook due to the tremors in his hand. Oliver hesitated before opening it because a part of him didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to know what was causing the terror that was consuming his friend. Swallowing the fear and bile that was beginning to rise in his throat, Oliver unfolded it and his eyes locked onto the most horrendous word he had ever read: leukemia.

“Cancer?” His voice was rough and strangled. It hurt to breath and that was something he was doing at a rapid pace. The blood was rushing to his ears that he almost didn’t hear the broken whisper. 

“Yeah” 

“Oh Tommy...” The tears were instantaneous no matter how hard Oliver tried to blink them back. 

“The doctors...they say that the prognosis isn’t terrible. They wish they would have caught it sooner but there is hope with...with treatments and all...all that stuff...” Tommy explained. The tremors that were in his hand had now spread to his entire body including his vocal chords. “You’re the first person that I told. I thought you should be. I mean you’re my best friend in life. I figured you could tell Laurel and...and then there’s Thea...” Tommy had a habit of rambling whenever he was nervous or scared and this moment was no exception. “I have no clue how I’m gonna tell Felicity. Maybe I can add it to my proposal, ‘Will you do my honor of becoming my widow?’”

“Tommy!” Oliver chastised giving him a watery glare.

Tommy continued like he never heard him. “You know what’s funny, I always thought it would liver disease or something like that from our partying days. Something full of karma you know...”

“Tommy”

“Or maybe murdered by a crazy ex-girlfriend.”

“Tommy “ 

“I use to wait for the day when it would be my father’s hands that did me in”

“Tommy!” 

Oliver placed his hand over Tommy’s trembling to one to silence him. They locked eyes for a moment when all the walls that Tommy had up had crumbled. It wasn’t a small crack that chipped away at the facade, it was a full blown cave in. His face scrunched as the tears spilled down his cheeks. 

“I’m scared, Ollie” The sobs wracked through his body that Oliver didn’t see a man but the little boy that he stood next to at his mother’s funeral. He told him then that everything was going to be ok but Oliver wasn’t positive if his words would be true if said them today despite wanting it so badly. He went against his better judgement while pulling the frightened man into a hug. 

“It’s going to be alright. I promise. We beat so many things together that this nothing. We can beat cancer.” 

“What?!” 

The two broke apart and whipped their heads toward the shriek that interrupted their sorrow. They had been so caught up in their feelings that they had never heard the woman come in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and sorry it’s so short.! I struggled with this chapter and I’m not completely happy with it but I had to get out so I can get to all the other stuff I have planned! Thanks to everyone who read and liked this story, I hope you enjoy! Once again the only the I own are the mistakes!

“Laurel.” Tommy addressed the woman who had recently entered the room. 

“What is Oliver talking about?” She said, shifting the two year old her hip. 

Both men stood up and approached her like a she was a startled animal. Every step was made with caution as if she would scamper away. They wouldn’t blame her if she did though. The three of them have been together for years. Tommy was very much apart of their marriage, and he was the godfather to their son. This diagnosis was hurting many people besides Tommy. Her eyes scanned both men anticipating that for them to speak further and hopefully clear up the misunderstanding that she knew was happening. The words that had left her husband’s mouth when she had returned to the mansion had to be wrong. Out of everyone that didn’t deserve this it was Tommy. He made sure that everyone around him was happy like it was his job. He was the first one to tell a joke even if only resulted in a hint of smile because to Tommy Merlyn, that was considered a success. It wasn’t only making someone smile, he was there if meant do a favor or offering comfort when no words were grand enough to pierce through the veil of grief that could consume someone. Her stomach swirled as the memory of Tommy being by her side when she thought she had lost Oliver five years ago, clawed its way to the surface. They were newly engaged when Oliver left on the yacht with his father to do business in China. He was supposed to be gone for a couple of weeks and then they would start planning the wedding but something went wrong. When she got word that the yacht sank and they had not recovered any survivors, Laurel’s world crashed with a tremendous explosion. Tommy refused to leave her side. He was there to pick up pieces and to give her hope that she would see her fiancé again. It wasn’t until Oliver was discovered and clinging to life in a lifeboat a month later that she had come to realize she hadn’t been the only one mourning Oliver. He thought no one saw him when he casually excused himself from Oliver’s hospital room and found an isolated corner to break down in. He had dropped to his knees and wept. The tears were old ones that he refused to shed. He was being strong for Laurel and Moira and Thea. They were barely hanging on that no one noticed he lost someone too. He lost his best friend, his brother. Finally he was able to grieve and yet at the same time they were joyous tear because his brother had come back. Oliver was back and was safe. Tommy never knew that Laurel saw the whole episode take place but didn’t say anything because she thought he deserved this privacy. And now here he is, her strong Tommy Merlyn, in a vulnerable state and she has no idea what to do. This shouldn’t be happening. Not to anyone but especially not to him. 

“Laurel...it’s true.” Tommy spoke softly with a voice that could be considered soothing if the words didn’t destroy that. 

Oliver watched an array of emotions flash over his wife’s features and the remaining pieces of his heart disintegrated into dust which then evaporated into nothing when he reached for his son but Robbie had different plans. 

“Unca Tom Tom!” The two year old giggled and leaned away from his father toward his uncle, hands making a grabbing motion. The young child had no idea what horrible thing was happening around him and instead was content to be in the arms that have always kept him safe. 

“Hey bud.” Tommy said as he took the boy from Laurel who still stared in disbelief. 

“Your dying?” The syllables scratched against her throat leaving a raw feeling as she spoke. 

“He’s not dying Laurel!” Oliver’s voiced raised that everyone flinched including little Robbie. 

“Is daddy mad?” His big green eyes looked up at Tommy who did his best to stay brave. 

“No, your daddy’s not mad”

“Yes, I am.” Oliver retorted with a watery sneer. “I’m mad at this stupid disease. I’m mad that the universe decided my best friend should have it and I’m mad that you both automatically go straight to this ending with you dead!” 

A gasp, a squeak and a sharp inhale of breath were the responses to the outburst. Robbie snuggled further into Tommy as a tiny ran stubby fingers across his growing beard. 

“Unca Tom Tom...dead?” The toddler’s voice trembled. 

Oliver swallowed the lump in his throat knowing he reacted badly. His son shouldn’t have to deal with this. 

“No, sweetheart. Uncle Tommy is just sick, but he’s going to fine.” He ran his fingers through Robbie’s blonde hair as he turned toward his wife. “He’s going to be just fine. The doctors said they were optimistic isn’t right Tommy?”

“Yeah, I just got the news today. I have an appointment tomorrow tomorrow to discuss options and treatments.”

Laurel nodded as a tears escaped her eyes, sliding down her cheek with remnants of the day’s mascara. “I love you, you know that. You’re apart of this family. I can’t lose you.” 

“You won’t.” He moved closer and kissed the top of her head. He looked between the couple before taking a deep breath, “I just needed to feel it all you know. Needed to be scared and angry and cry it all out but Oliver is right. I’m gonna be fine. I’m gonna fight this.” 

“Good” The couple replied in unison. 

“I makes you feel better.” The little voice of Robbie piped up as he stretched his neck up and kissed Tommy on the cheek. “All better.” His gaped tooth grin was interrupted by a yawn. 

“All better.” Tommy whispered with a smile. 

“And it sounds like someone needs a nap” Laurel said and reached out to take her son who only pulled tighter into his uncle.

“No...sweep” Another yawn intruded his protest. 

“I’ll take him upstairs...I could use a moment alone.” Once both parents nodded, Tommy took Robbie to his room for a nap. That was when Laurel collapsed into her husbands arms.

“Ollie...this isn’t fair.” Her sobs stained his shirt carelessly. 

“I know Honey, I know” He cried with her until they were both dried up and had the realization that Tommy never came back downstairs. Oliver allowed Laurel to clean herself and compose herself while he checked on where his friend went. Once he reached his son’s bedroom, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry at what was before him. Tommy laid across the big boy bed that was covered in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle bedsheets. Robbie was curled up into his side with on arm gripping Tommy and the other secured around a stuffed elephant properly named Animal which his uncle bought him the day he was born. Both the boy and the man were peacefully asleep and blissfully unaware that Oliver had seen this. Even though he had just learned of Tommy’s news, this seems like the first time in awhile that Oliver had seen him at peace.


End file.
